World of Chances
by lucky-starz06
Summary: -Rated T just in case for very light language- Caleb messed up; everyone knows it, and nobody better than Hanna. But Spencer gives her some advice that leaves Hanna wondering if second chances are worth it.


**Something I wrote for fun! Hope you guys enjoy it and that everyone isn't too out of character!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars! If I did, Hanna and Caleb would be together right now. Thanks so much to Mel, Carrie, Emma, and Sam for reading and giving your opinions. Love you girls with all my heart!**

Hanna rubbed the temples of her pounding head, wondering for the billionth time how her life had gotten so complicated.

"_A" ruining all our lives, not to mention that shady therapist trying to keep me from my best friends. Um, HELL NO. I don't __**think **__so. I need my girls now more than ever. _

She sighed heavily, her headache growing further with each passing thought._ They aren't the only ones I need right now. Unfortunately, the other person I need is just as shady as that stupid therapist._

Her eyes wandered over to the picture sitting on her dark wooden nightstand. Even after all he'd put her through, she couldn't manage to get rid of it.

_Caleb_, _why? Why did you have to start working for Jenna? I know you say you love me, and I love you too. But I just can't go back to the way things were, not after that._

"Hanna? Hanna!" Spencer's voice called out, bringing her out of her daydream.

"Huh?" Hanna asked, looking up instantly with widened eyes.

"Thinking of someone?" Spencer questioned with a raised eyebrow, pointing her pencil to the picture on her dresser.

"You've lost it." Hanna declared bluntly.

"Have I really?" she asked. "Just admit it. You miss him. Way more than you'd like to admit."

"So?" Hanna snapped. "It doesn't change what he did, Spence! How am I supposed to trust him again after that?"

"I don't know. " Spencer answered honestly in a low tone.

Both friends went back to their homework. The only sound heard was the scratching of pencil against paper until Spencer's head snapped up and she sighed in frustration.

"I don't know!" she repeated loudly. "Except... doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

"SPENCER!" Hanna cried. "Seriously, who's side are you on?"

"Hear me out." Spencer went on. "People make mistakes, Han. And yes, Calebs mistake was a big one. Huge, even. But I've learned from personal experience that you can't always judge a book by it's cover."

She smiled, and Hanna knew instantly that she was thinking of Toby.

"Maybe so." Hanna responded. "But my situation is completely different from yours. I don't know that I can ever believe a word Caleb says after what he did. How do I even know he really loves me?"

"Did he not write you a letter?" Spencer inquired. "Did he not come all the way back from Arizona to try and make things right even though he knew chances were you'd reject him? Which, by the way, you did!"

Hanna groaned, trying to ignore the fact that maybe, just maybe, she had a point.

"You're miserable. You're not the same person since he left. All you do is mope around and stress about what's going on in our lives. Not that you shouldn't, it's a lot to handle. But I want the old Hanna back." Spencer confessed in a whisper. "You deserve _some_ happiness."

Hanna's eyes began to water at the frankness of her best friend's words.

"You're right," she agreed, wiping a tear from underneath her eye with her index finger. "I'm not the same person. On top of that, I can't decide which is worse. What he did to me or the way I feel when I'm without him. How pathetic is that?"

Spencer didn't say anything. Instead she pulled her friend into a hug, letting her cry until she was willing to speak again.

"He's a jerk; I don't want him. Why can't be that simple? Why do I have to feel like this?"

"Because nothing about love is simple." Spencer informed her. "I mean, look at us! The predicaments that all four of us are in. I'm not allowed to see Toby, he's not allowed to see me. Emily lost her first love and had to deal with someone who is struggling with their sexuality after that. Aria... well, Aria may or may not be getting back together with our English teacher in the future."

Hanna let out a noise that was a cross between a sob and a laugh as she looked up at her friend. "Pretty screwed up, right?"

Spencer nodded. "Definitely. Sometimes love is screwed up," she told her, squeezing her shoulder. "But you know what?"

"What?" Hanna asked quietly.

"It's always worth it." Spencer assured her. "So call Caleb. See if he can be the guy he says he is; the guy who claims he's in love with you; the guy who regrets what he did. If he can't, well, it gives us the opportunity to get revenge and kick his ass."

Hanna managed to laugh through her tears, hugging her friend once again. "Thank you, Spencer. Maybe I will."

Spencer smiled back. "You're welcome," she responded, checking her watch. "In the meantime, let me know how that goes because I should probably be getting home."

Hanna nodded as she got up to leave. "Love ya."

"Love you, too." Spencer called, shutting the door behind her.

Hanna drew in a shaky breath, getting up the courage for what she was about to do. It didn't matter that she had deleted Caleb's number previously. She knew it by heart.

"Hello?" the all-too-familiar voice answered on the second ring. "Hanna?"

Was that... excitement she detected in his voice? That low, husky, sexy voice that always managed to make her go weak at the knees.

Despite that, she wasn't about to let her guard down. _She _was in control this time.

"No talking, Rivers. Just listen, and you listen good. Get your ass over here right now. We need to talk. If you don't, it's your loss."

She hung up the phone and nodded her head in satisfaction.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. After a quick check in the mirror, she went to answer it.

"Hi." Caleb greeted, not being able to wipe the smile off his face when he saw her.

Hanna didn't speak, she simply grinned timidly in return.

"So..." Caleb went on, clearing his throat. "What's up?"

Hanna gave him a once over and swallowed hard. He was wearing black. Not that that was anything unusual, but damn. He always looked so good in black.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of the daze she was in, she finally brought herself to speak. "I've decided," she began slowly, "that I'm going to give you another chance."

Calebs eyes brightened. "Are... are you serious?"

The hopefulness in his voice made Hanna wish she'd done this sooner.

"Yes." she answered.

"What changed your mind?" he asked in confusion.

"I changed my mind because..." she trailed off.

Caleb raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"I changed my mind because I love you, Caleb. I love you, okay? Believe me, I don't want to after what you did to me, and God knows I've tried to stop, but I can't help it."

Against her will, the tears started flowing again.

Caleb pulled her into him, stroking her hair. "Hanna, I'm never going to be able to apologize enough for what I did to you. I know sorry doesn't always fix everything, but I mean it. I am sorry. I'm a jerk and there's no way in hell I deserve your forgiveness."

Hanna sniffled into his shoulder, and he pulled away gently, looking into her eyes.

"But I **do **love you."

Hanna nodded. "I believe you. Trust me, there's a part that doesn't want to, but I believe you. I love you too, Caleb. But so help me, if you **ever** do anything like that to hurt me again..."

"Are you kidding me?" Caleb laughed. "I just got you back. Why would I want to screw that up again?" he asked with a smirk.

Hanna sniffed, shaking her head with a grin. Typical Caleb.

She stood on her tip-toes, connecting her lips with his. As his hands found their way around her waist, drawing her closer, she instantly realized she'd made the right decision.

_God, I've missed this_ she thought, smiling against his lips.

If the way he was kissing her back was any indication, he'd missed it just as much as she had.

"You know, you owe a lot to Spencer." Hanna pointed out as they pulled apart. "You probably wouldn't be over here right now if it weren't for her. She really got me thinking."

"Is that so?" Caleb questioned, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. His eyes sparkled mischeviously. "Remind me to thank her later."

Hanna took his hand, unable to ignore how perfectly they fit together. She felt better than she had in a long time.

_If Caleb and I made it through this, we can make it through anything. Spencer's right._

_Love is totally worth it._

**Love it? Hate it? Review and let me know.**


End file.
